Experimental Game
by Koyuki
Summary: Sometimes Finn lets his curiosity get the best of him. Finn, Kurt, non-pairing.


A/N: Written for Rykea, who gave me the prompt: "Finn and Kurt, Daydreaming."

Characters/Pairings: Finn, Kurt, Finn + Kurt non-romantic unless if you want, (plus canon Finn/Quinn and a bit of Quinn/Rachel)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

Experimental Game

_you're my experimental game, just human nature..._

It starts off innocuously enough, with the Glee club rehearsing Katy Perry's _I Kissed a Girl_. There's not much for the boys to do than to stand there and look curiously intrigued while the girls innocently flirted around, with Finn stepping in every few lines to play the "boyfriend" who doesn't mind "it".

And truthfully, Finn doesn't mind because even though he has no interest in sharing Quinn, the thought of her blonde hair brushing against Rachel's shoulder as her soft lips met the other's is very strangely hot to him. Despite the fact he's kissed Quinn countless times and has kissed a few girls, he can't help but wonder if it's, like, different for girls to kiss other girls.

That gets Finn thinking. And Finn thinking is never really a good thing because he doesn't do it - appropriately - enough, so when he _does_ start thinking, his brain usually goes into overdrive and fixates on the subject. Like how kissing a girl can't be _that_ different from kissing a guy, right?

Of course Finn is only curious for Quinn's sake, or rather, curious for the sake of his fantasy of Quinn kissing another girl, and not really because he wants to know what it's like to kiss another guy. Besides, the only possible person who'd know what it was like to kiss a guy would be Kurt, and Finn is certainly not interested in kissing Kurt because Kurt is _Kurt_, even though Kurt's lips look just as soft as Quinn's, not that Finn would know because he definitely hasn't been staring at Kurt's lips or anything like that at all.

So he's definitely not staring at Kurt in the football locker room when there's only the two of them left, which makes Kurt not-so-conspicuously clear his throat and jolt Finn out of his daydream to address him with a curt but polite, "Is there something you need?" (Finn swears he's not really staring at Kurt - just in his _general direction_ while, you know, _thinking_.) So Finn blurts out the first thing he comes up with, which is, "Have you ever kissed a girl?" even though that's totally not what he meant.

There's a long, awkward silence, and Finn is desperately searching for something to say so he can fix the situation but of course his mind is blanking out, when Kurt finally interrupts his internal panicking.

"Well, while I'm aware that Quinn has obtained the reputation of being rather prudish, but I don't believe I'm the appropriate person you should come to for advice about... this," Kurt answers frankly while wearing a rather incredulous expression, gesturing vaguely with his hands as to what "this" is.

Finn might be a little insulted because does Kurt _really_ think he hasn't even kissed Quinn yet, and before he knows it, he's strided over to Kurt's side of the locker room and effectively pinned Kurt against the lockers, and while Kurt looks nothing like a girl, he's still rather small and his lips look really soft. "What I mean is," Finn says smoothly, a little horrified how his voice deep and a bit sultry in a way it's totally not supposed to be, "if kissing a guy is any different from kissing a girl..."

That's definitely still not what Finn wants to know, but then he's not entirely sure what he wants ask either, though it's certainly not if he can kiss Kurt. Kurt's eyes maybe widening a little, and he's desperately trying to escape even though he's trapped between Finn and the locker behind him. Finn thinks that that there's no way this can end well and what the hell is he doing, but his body is moving on its own and he can't stop, and thankfully one of their teammates who'd forgot something chooses this moment (and not, say, a few seconds later) to barge into the changing room.

Finn jumps two feet back, and all the air feels like it's been sucked out of the room, but their teammate doesn't seem to notice though, and greets him with a, "Yo, Finn," and nods in Kurt's general direction - simply acknowledging, but not really accepting his presence. Kurt turns around and stuffs his belongings rather carelessly into his bag while Finn returns to his locker, quietly organizing his belongings.

"I don't know," Kurt says to him as he slings his bag over his shoulder, and Finn is surprised out of his thoughts again, unaware that Kurt hadn't left. He's confused as to what Kurt means when the latter explains, "I've never kissed anyone before," and slams the door behind him, leaving Finn to feel like a dirty, dirty thief even though he's done nothing at all.

_finis._


End file.
